1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of immediately printing print data in response to a print command input at a personal computer (PC) or the like by a user, some systems correlate the print data with the username of the user and store the print data in a predetermined server or a storage device inside an image forming apparatus. When the user enters the username and a password through the operations panel of the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus executes authentication with respect to the username and the password. When the user is authenticated, the image forming apparatus causes the list information of print data correlated with the username among the print data stored in the storage device to be displayed on the operations panel. The image forming apparatus obtains print data selected from the list information and prints the selected print data.
According to such systems, printed material is output when the user is close by the image forming apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the printed material from being left uncollected or being mistakenly taken away by others. As a result, it is possible to ensure the security of the printed information.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2004-236348 and No. 2001-051915 for related art.